


Sans Makes A Promise

by broken_sprinkles



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adoption, Angst and Feels, Determination (Undertale), Female Frisk, Fluff and Angst, Frisk Needs A Hug, Frisk Uses Sign Language, Frisk is a Sweetheart, Gaster - Freeform, Gen, Humans Suck, I'm Bad At Tagging, Papyrus Being Papyrus, Papyrus Knows More Than He Lets On, Plot Twists, Possible Character Death, Protective Papyrus, Protective Sans, Sans Has Issues, Sans Needs A Hug, Sans Remembers Resets, Selectively Mute Frisk, Skela Dads, Skeleton Puns, Skeletons, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Undyne is CRAZY
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2018-12-15 07:33:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11801388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_sprinkles/pseuds/broken_sprinkles
Summary: For as long as she could remember Frisk was raised by the two eccentric skela bros in a small town called Snowdin. However, when a human falls into the underground he claims he's her true family and speaks of a past on the surface one with a human family that misses her. Soon she finds herself having to choose between the only friends and family she's know and past she can't even remember.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously don't (do) waste your time

Deep in the Snowy forest lays large double doors cemented by the never ending blizzards on the exterior. However on this particular day there wasn’t a single snowflake blown by the pleasant breeze. Sans was admiring the rarity of the weather “ _it’s a beautiful day outside”_ he thought as he approach the looming doors at the end of the path. He slumped to the ground resting his skull in the small dent on the door ruining the otherwise flawless structure. The lady behind the door wouldn’t come until about an hour from now but that allowed an ample amount of time to collect his repertoire. Sans didn’t typically wake up early but it was a lovely day besides it wasn’t like he was sleeping much lately any way. He was starting to worry about his punny companion lately, her laughter sounded more strained and tense. After a couple more moments of silence Sans heard nervous breathing from behind, his grinned widen has he let out a few quick taps on the door.

“Who’s there?”

“theodore”

“Theodore who?”

“theodore wasn’t open so i knocked” Sans grinned he had found the joke in is many/infinite joke book(s). It wasn’t the best of his material but he did think that it was worth of at least a small chuckle maybe even a snort however the lady behind the door fell silent. Sans could practically feel the tension from the aura radiating behind him, something was definitely wrong. “hey is everything all right” Sans frowns perhaps the lady found that his company was growing stale.

“Sans, can you keep a promise” the lady’s voice sounded pleading. Wary filled his soul, promise was not a word he took lightly he only made one promise before in his life and it was one of the only things keeping him going. He sighed in all honesty Sans considered the lady one of the only monsters he would die to protect even if she was nothing but a voice.  So if he was willing to die for her, a promise surely wouldn’t be too much of a hassle.

“sure” Sans says shrugging his shoulders even though the action was pointless but it was a trained habit.

Sans grin loosen when his companion let out her bottled breath in anticipation of his answer “Oh thank as-god I was worried, I wouldn’t know who else to ask.”

Sans disposition became as bright of the weather around him, he had many friends and acquaintances but Sans was never someone that monsters would ask for favor or promises from first. Sans scrambled to his feet as the stone door scrapped upon the many layers of ice he teleported a few feet away from the door to avoid the icicles that impaled the area he was previously occupying. Standing in the door way stood the owner of voice that kept him company for many years of his life through highs and lows her voice was always a constant.

“Hello Sans, it’s ice to finally see you. Well now that we finally met each other I think it’s only fair for you to know what to call me, it’s Toriel by the way.”

But Sans didn’t need to be told he saw many portraits of Toriel’s sparkling eyes and pristine white fur. He had just made a promise with the former Queen of monsters. 

“Please come in I wish to talk to you in private”, she says shifting her eyes to each individual tree. Sans didn’t need to be told twice no one would believe him when he would tell that he entered Ruins let alone met the queen. As far as any monster was aware the doors haven’t opened since the passage of the last human child and would open for nothing else and no one else.

Toriel lead Sans through a series of long hallways before reaching a flight of stairs that climbed to a small house resembling Asgore’s in New Home. Toriel had two mugs filled with golden flower tea clearly anticipating that Sans wouldn’t refuse her question.

After taking a couple of sips and getting acquainted with each other’s appearance Toriel was the one to speak first. “What I’m about to ask of you will be a difficult promise to keep but please I won’t ask of this unless I knew it was the right thing to do.”

“you don’t have to convince me toriel i already agreed just lay it on me” surely whatever the Queen of all monsters wanted wouldn’t be an unreasonable request.

She took a deep breath and slowly annunciated her words “I want you to take in the human and protect them no matter the cost.” Sans was pretty sure he would have choked on his tea if it weren’t for the fact he didn’t have a throat.

“there’s a human in the underground?”

“She fell a couple of months ago the poor child couldn’t remember anything but her name, Frisk. Trust me Sans when I say this she doesn’t deserve the fate the waiting for her outside these doors. None of them did but please help me at least save one she’s nothing but a child” she pleaded her eyes showing the misery she had from the loss of many children before the one called Frisk.

Sans hesitated before speaking he never agreed with the policy of killing humans but he was not one to actively rebel against the kingdom’s rule. “i’ll do it but toriel you know that it will come with a cost at their end too so be sure you want this.”

“What do you mean?”

“if i’m to take the kid, no one can know that she’s human not even her so by allowing me to take them you’ll be robbing her of their humanity, so let me ask you again are you sure? ”

Toriel paused for a moment she could always keep them in the Ruins it wouldn’t be a fulfilling life but Frisk would still keep their humanity, whatever that was even. “I’m sure, the Ruins are much too small to raise a child and sacrificing their humanity is a small price to pay for living.”

“you know toriel the ruins is probably much too small for a monster such as yourself, why not come with me so you can stay with the child?”

Toriel shakes her head sadly “I’ve been here for so long Sans’ to be honest I’m afraid to leave, this is my home now.” Toriel gets off her seat and motions for Sans to follow “The child is sleeping so I’m sure you can think of something on your way back home.”

Sans enters a small room on the bed rests the human child bundled in thick blankets her mouth twitching as though she was engrossed in a discussion. Toriel looks at Sans expectantly so he wraps his arms around the child, his fingers unfamiliar with the squishiness of human flesh which slightly unnerved him.

Toriel followed Sans as he once again walked through the long corridors leading to the door where he spent much of his life. When he finally step back into the familiar cold landscape, ice pushing back at his shoes he looked back at the old queen and for the first time since her exile she felt a glimmer of hope, a hope for a better future for this one human and monsters. The Ruins’ door shuddered close once again leaving only Sans and the small human child Frisk alone in the harshness of the bitter cold.

“ _I can’t believe I’m doing this_ ” Sans thought as he carried the kid on the path back to Snowdin. Oh how easy he thought it would be to take a shortcut directly to the Kings castle and deliver the last soul needed for our freedom. The child nestled herself farther into Sans’ coat it being the only defense against the biting wind her tiny hands clamped on his fur lining. He sighed Toriel was right she was just a kid he couldn’t bear to think how terrible a monster he’d be to sacrifice a child, surely a different human one not deserving of mercy would fall down eventually.

He considered taking a short cut back inside the house but he was unsure how the human would react to his magic so he decided to play it safe an continue walking. By the time he reached the familiar sigh reading “Welcome to Snowdin” the human was shaking violently he wondered why he couldn’t hear their bones rattling.  A few monsters were outside enjoying the sudden break of weather giving Sans’ a few confused looks but quickly lost interest when he didn’t provide any answers.

Luckily for the human Sans lived far away for the capital so many monsters here weren’t aware of what a human looked like only having a vague image base off of horror stories and history books that weren’t entirely accurate. Humans in the books looked more beastly, tall will blacken eyes from hatred and a weapon caked with dust from the countless monsters they’ve slain. Looking down on this child the books must’ve been wrong she looked more like a hairless pet with her big round eyes and puffy cheeks.  Sans didn’t want to admit it but the kid was actually the cutest creature he had ever seen and that was saying something since he lived in a town dominated by humanoid pups and bunnies.

When Sans went to try the door to his house he realized he left his keys with Paps who was currently training with Undyne.  Not that it mattered Sans could all ways teleport inside so he never really needed any keys sighing he teleported inside with the kid glad that she didn’t show any reactions to the exposure to his magic. It was still early so he didn’t think it was fair to wake up the kid besides he still had to think of how he ‘found’ them anyway.

Sans tried to place the kid on the couch so he could at least feed the child when they decided to wake up from there slumber something warm he decided. However the kid refused detach from Sans coat somehow having enough consciousness to fight against his boney hands.  After five minutes of this Sans gave up knowing that if he used any more force she’d probably end up with a bruise no a good way to start out an relationship. Frustrated Sans plopped on the couch _“_ why _did I even agree to this”_ he thought watching the human sink into the folds of his jacket.

 Sans reached out and pet the mop of hair that seemed to be thrown carelessly on the kid’s head it was pretty soothing. Soon he also fell asleep matching the steady rhythm of the child’s breathing so trusting of the monsters that which to kill her. As he drifted into his dreamless sleep he muttered softly to the kid “i’ll protect ya kid…i promise.”

 


	2. She's Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans comes to terms with something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it says that there only going to be 18 chapters but I think it's gonna be a lot longer than that so...

Sans opened his eye sockets letting the world slowly fade into view, guessing by the amount of light in the underground it was around nine in the morning. For a moment Sans forgotten about the kid until he realized the pressure on his ribs the human still snuggled into the rolls of his jacket. As cute as it was Sans had to set up accommodations for the human it’s not like she can sleep on the couch every night, which certainly wouldn’t do.

Sans tried again to remove the human from his jacket but the human was determined to not let go. Sighing he maneuvered his way out of his own jacket without shaking the human too much and managed to slip from the humans grasp since her tiny hands were only cable of reaching down to the inner lining. Hopping off the couch he watched the kid pull the jacket closer to them, “ _jeez that kid is clingy.”_

Sans sleepily dragged his feet into the kitchen staring at the wall forgetting why he entered the first place. The kitchen was predominately Papyrus’s domain where he would make various ‘different’ types of spaghetti even though it was the same dish just brandished with a different name. “ _Right”_ he thought _“I need the feed the kid”_ Looking in the fridge there was nothing but various containers of pasta ranging from different degrees of incineration.

Sans was pretty sure that the human would be unable to consume Papyrus’s culinary art since it fringed on barely edible for even the strongest of monsters. Usually at this time he would just pop into Grillbys before grudgingly starting his shift at the Snowdin sentry station however he didn’t want there to be an off chance of someone recognizing the kid as a human.

He looked around in the cupboards at found flour, sugar, and baking soda he knew that Papyrus never used such ingredients in his cooking so it was the only thing left untouched. Sans tried to think of meals involving the sparingly few resources trying to recall recipes from a time where he even bothered to cook breakfast, a time when he cared.

The idea hit him in the back of his skull so hard he teleported inside the small and only convenience store in Snowdin. He grabbed a small carton of milk, eggs, butter, and lastly barcon throwing the gold at the owner before the recipe fades from his mind. When he returned to the kitchen he snapped his fingers and in flurry of magic he picked up the various ingredients and cooking utensils in a thin transparent blue glow.

Sans was dashing around the kitchen while items flew haphazardly pouring and whisking liquids and dry ingredients together in large bowls as barcon sizzled in the frying pan. Soon the various aromas wafted through the house finally waking Frisk from her peaceful slumber toddling over to watch Sans’s elaborate dance throughout the kitchen in awe. At last the items flew into their proper place as Sans clicked of the burner indicating his show was at last done. Sans jumped back startled, at the human that stared at him in admiration with large pale green eyes and a small but pleasant smile.

“are you hungry kiddo” Sans asked as the child approached, dragging his coat behind them. Instead of responding Frisk reached her arms out to Sans and opened and closed her hands. Sans recognized the gesture since Papyrus had made it himself many time before when he younger “you wanna go up?” Frisk nodded her head violently making the gesture even faster than before. Sans swooped her up into his arms Frisk laughing as he spun her around before securing them between his arms and chest.

The kid swiveled her head around so she was staring him directly in the eye sockets raising her hands tracing his smile with her small fingers. After patting, tracing, and poking his face she stared at Sans eye sockets once again with intense curiosity. She raised her hand a shoved her arm right through his left eye socket leaving him momentarily blinded as he was thrown into a fit of laughter from the sudden movement inside his skull. Finally satisfied with their findings they pulled their hand out squirming back on to the ground.

Recollecting himself he tussled the kids hair (he had a feeling that was going to become a habit) and started to set the table leaving the kid who stood rooted in the same spot. After reflecting for some time the kid tugged insistently at Sans shorts “what is it kid” he mumbled as he put the food down.

The instead of speaking the kid signed “you’re a skeleton” not the brightest of observations but what else would you expect out of a kid?

“i sure am kiddo”

The kid nodded glad that he confirmed their theory and seated themselves on the table almost slipping out of the chair a few times. “Why three plates” Frisk signed confused she hadn’t seen another monster in the house.

“oh that one’s for…”

Suddenly there was a crash through the widow in the living room a white and red blur tumbled on the floor before popping up posing magnificently. In the center of the room stood a skeleton with a red scarf flapping in the heroically nonexistent wind and shards of glass poking out of his clothes “IS FOR I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS” the skeleton finished.

“great entrance bro” Sans commented.

“I KNOW BROTHER UNDYNE AND I WERE PRACTICING ALL DAY!” 

Frisk wondered how long Papyrus had been watching in order to finish Sans’s sentence but was impressed by his amazing theatric skills. Papyrus’s sockets land on Frisk “SANS, WHY DO YOU HAVE A ROCK AT THE TABLE?”

“bro that’s not a rock” Papyrus had a weird habit of calling human shaped objects rocks, even Sans was unsure where it came from.

Papyrus took long strides toward the table sitting down dwarfing the two other occupants “THAN WHAT IS IT SANS?” the human giggles at Papyrus’s naiveness. “OMG BROTHER THE NOT ROCK MADE THE MOST ADOREABLE OF NOISES!”

“it called a child paps”

Papyrus frowns he has seen many young monsters in Snowdin but not one quite like her “OH, OF COURSE THE GREAT PAPYRUS KNEW THAT” he says striking another dramatic pose “WELL I MUST ASK WHO DOES THIS FINE YOUNG _CHILD_ BELONG TO?”

Sans tensed but relaxed before Papyrus could notice “she’s mine”. 

Papyrus narrowed his sockets “THEN WOULDN’T THAT MAKE YOU THE CHILDS FATHER” saying the last word with unfamiliarity.

Sans eyes lights faded greatly as he started at Frisk watching eagerly at their exchange so trusting and innocent. He closed his sockets he never imagined himself as a parent even though he practically raised his own brother from around Frisk age but that was different. Frisk wasn’t his sibling, she was something new, an innocent human child born the day he carried her out the Ruins doors and he, Sans was her father.

He opened his eyes and saw Frisk waiting expectantly for his answer “like i said papyrus, she’s mine”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you didn't know Sans made caramelized pancakes because what isn't better than pancakes?
> 
> Also feel free to comment constructive criticism is always welcome


	3. What is Humanity Anyway?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No one said that the process of losing humanity was going to be easy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gah I have severe writers block right now I'm soo sorry but I promise I'll come back with like a bunch of chapters. I have been rewriting this one chapter for three days and I still have nothing but one sentence. It will be done...eventually.

In the dead of night bones can be heard steadily clacking on plastic keys the faint glow of the screen illuminating Sans’s face. It’s been three weeks since the kid arrived during that time Sans had (with the help of Papyrus) created a third room on the second floor. Strangely enough the house seemed to be build for three rooms despite one not existing in the space prior to construction or shown in the plans. The bedroom was a dull gray with only one bed and a dresser filled with plain emerald green shirts from dump. The bed too was barren of any blankets and pillows only consisting of a ketchup-stained blue jacket and occasionally a human child.

One night while Sans lied tirelessly in his bed it occurred to him that like other children, Frisk, would have to attend school. So there Sans sat with his laptop filling out the applications for the kid to enter one of the most prestigious schools in the underground.  Maybe it was the fact it was three a.m. in the morning that Sans ignored the obvious dangers and the fact that it was nearly impossible to enroll in the Great School (named by Asgore) but that didn’t stop him. So when the last question asked the name of the child he proudly typed “Frisk Aster” before sending the application to be reviewed and sorted from the thousands of others.

Only when he woke up the next morning with Frisk’s squishy stomach balancing perfectly on this skull he realized the danger that school proposed. Great School was located on the boundary of Hotlands and New Home so if Frisk was to attend she’d be recognized as a human faster than someone could say Asgore. Even if Sans didn’t consider the inevitable danger, the school’s tuition was more than he could currently afford with being only a lowly sentry. Sans watched as the kid slowly slipped from his skull plopping into his lap like a sack of flour.

The kid was _restless_ , she was constantly climbing something, Sans, Papyrus, the counters, one time she was hanging from her feet off the banister! He knew that she was restless because they kept Frisk locked inside his house even though the whole reason Toriel even gave Frisk away was so she wouldn’t be trapped. Over three weeks Frisk had grown attached Sans trusting him completely to one point she jumped from the second floor and when he asked why, she signed “Because I knew you would catch me.”

And that’s it what made it hurt all the more, why Sans felt a small pang in his soul as he pulled out the white substance swirling in the vile. It was impossible to create a human soul from a monster’s because monster souls were too weak to withstand the ability of having Determination. Luckily in this instance the same wasn’t true in reverse if a human soul was subjected with a continuous flow of magic their soul trait would slowly fade resembling the traditional white soul. All Sans had to do was slowly inject pure magic in small enough increments that would bring on changes gradually until she was not completely human.

He’d been stalling for days using excuses like, _she’s tired_ or _she’s hanging out with Paps_ but he wouldn’t delay any longer, it was for the best. So when he set down the oatmeal, guilt wrenched his soul as they unexpectedly swallowed distilled magic. After thirty minutes Sans felt himself relax when the human showed no signs of physical discomfort running around the house with his stolen hoodie.

Then Frisk abruptly collapsed on the floor tearing at her chest like a wild animal Sans could only watch in horror as her face contorted in pain. He wasn’t prepared for this he wasn’t prepared to watch Frisk writhe in agony as her soul desperately tried to dispel the foreign substance. He could only hold her tightly in his arms as her voice croaked “Sans make it stop, please it hurts, Sans make it stop.”

Tears ran angrily from his sockets as her pleas filled the house echoing in his skull, pulling the child ever closer. After an a few minutes maybe even hours Frisk pain dulled leaving her quaking in Sans arms listening to the quiet thrum of Sans soul, how she could hear it so clearly his soul telling her it would be okay. Finally opening her eyes she stared at Sans his sockets still spilling cyan tears “Sans” she cried out meekly.

“don’t talk kid it’s okay, it's okay” he soothed petting her hair wishing that there had been a better way. Looking at the child he didn’t notice any drastic changes but when he forced himself to look into her tear filled eyes they sparkled with pure gold her pupils’ thin slivers.  It had worked he could change the child he could take away her humanity so she could live, she could stay safe with him. He shakily held the child in his embrace, he could make her a monster he just wasn’t sure if he could stand to watch her pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder how Sans would react Undyne meeting the kid...


	4. The First Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk sees a monster that is not Sans or Papyrus and follows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the calm before the storm.

Frisk winced as needlepoint tips of bone sank into her shoulders fractions away from pricking her skin. It wasn’t deep enough to draw blood but the feeling was uncomfortable nonetheless. She looked up confusedly at Sans he seemed stressed; the corners of his mouth taunt against the rest of his face his lights moving in minute jagged motions.

“who’s gonna watch the kid,” he asked craning his neck attempting to stare Papyrus into submission. Submission into what exactly was unclear since she was preoccupied watching the snow swirl outside the frosted window pane.

“SHE WILL BE FINE BROTHER A FEW HOURS ALONE IS NOTHING TO LOSE YOUR HEAD OVER” he straightens making him loom over Sans.

Sans snorted “leave you alone for a few hours and the house burns down.”

“WELL, I DON’T SEE HOW THAT HAS TO DO WITH THE CHILD” he huffed the remark must have come up often.

“never mind papyrus what i’m saying is if unsupervised the child could you now” he trailed off his eye lights shrinking from all the imaginative dangers surrounding her.

“NO I DON’T KNOW BROTHER” he stomped testily he didn’t have time for this; they didn’t have time for this.

“they could get hurt, fall down the stairs, or robbers could break in” he shuddered gripping Frisk even harder she wasn’t aware of how sharp his fingers were.

“SAYS THE PERSON WHO LEAVES THE DOOR UNLOCKED” Papyrus rolled his eyes. He sighed when Sans showed no intention in moving his beliefs “LISTEN WE CAN’T SUPPORT THE CHILD IF YOU DON’T GO TO YOUR SENTRY STATION TODAY OR UNDYNE’S GOING TO FIRE YOU” he breathed his eye lights averted from his brother's steely glare.

“she said that”

Papyrus nodded he looked guilty almost like he did something he was supposed to.

“you don’t need to worry about me paps i got everything under control” his expression shifting from solid stubbornness to soft sympathy.

“IF THAT’S TRUE THEN LEAVING THE CHILD ALONE SHOULDN’T BE A PROBLEM.”

“fine” Sans relented turning Frisk around not like she had a choice his bony claws still firmly clamped on her shoulders. “kid, i’m going to be gone for a little while so the place is all yours” he chuckled mirthlessly before his light completely vanished from his sockets, Frisk flinched as the room spiked with raw energy his clasp tightening. “but whatever you do” he paused his sockets boring into her eyes “D O N’ T  G O  O U T S I D E.”

He retracted his fingers giving her a small pat on the head before heading out with Papyrus who seemed oblivious to the entire exchange. She shivered as the wind whirled around her body from the open door the gate to a forbidden land, a wondrous but forbidden land. She frowned as the door clamped shut Sans’s smile returning as he no doubt let loose another pun since Papyrus frustrated “Nyeh” was the last thing she hard before they slipped into the white horizon.

Trying to find something to do she wandered aimlessly through the house but found herself going bored as no one was there to shower her with attention and was incapable of reading the musty objects filled with a variety of strange symbols. Defeated she wrapped a tattered brown blanket around her body staring at never-ending furry of snow waiting impatiently for the bob of Sans head or the high pitched ramblings of Papyrus. Turns out a little while meant excruciating long amounts of time with nothing to do but fiddle with stray sprinkles (don’t ask) and watch the strange tendrils of magic writhe from the cracks of Sans’s bedroom.

After a total of fifteen minutes or in childish measurements seven years a yellowish brown blob distorted from the snowfall appeared outside. Thrilled by the appearance of something other than endless white sheets she pressed her face against the window. Her fleshy fat cheeks flatting against the glass her mouth created a thick fog on the pane from the anticipation of this new creature entering her incredibly limited world. The creature was a dark yellow with a slender cylindrical body with a fuzzy brown striped sweater pulled over and small tail sweeping out from behind. They darted their eyes around nervously before clumsily dashing beyond her enclosed world.

Curious and confused about the skittish creature who looked vastly different from her two skeleton caretakers she felt an intense urge to follow the creature or was that just an excuse to explore the forbidden and thus extremely interesting Outside. Reaching for doorknob she felt of pang guilt going against Sans’s rules but the outside can’t be that dangerous after all he went outside.

Shaking her head she threw off her doubt clamping on the frosted doorknob, the wind slamming the door causing her stumble backward as a strong gust of wind danced in a frenzied manner. Swallowing her fear she trudged out the snow stinging her cheeks bringing a renewed vigor as she followed the near-perfect circular footprints.

After much backtracking, the creature must have been conflicted as it kept circular back to the town she found herself perched between a border of wet slimy rock and a raging blizzard. Not questioning the impossibility of such a border she closed her eyes marched on into damp moistened climate. Frisk found it hard to believe that the outside could be dangerous unless it was possible to drop dead from awe as sparkling crystals twinkled from above and luminescent water playfully splashed at her ankles from glowing pools. Trapped in the beauty of place she tripped on the creature she had been tracking her stubby legs taking them down to the ground. Judging by the muffed oomph escaping from the creature's mouth they to had crashed on their face.

Frisk stared at the creature as they picked themselves slowly off the floor without the aid of supportive arms.

“Sorry” she signed as a scowl crossed his face looking down at their now scuffed cloths.

His displeased expression softened when he glossed of his violator “Nah it’s okay I thought you were my parents they don’t like me going outside says it too dangerous” he scoffed kicking stray pebbles with his feet.

Frisk lowered her head “Mine too” maybe she shouldn’t have come out if his caretakers also agreed with foreboding in distance.

“Woah! So you’re here to see her too” he smiled spinning around revealing small white shaped lumps forming from his head to the tip of his tail.

“Her,” she asked cocking her head to the side.

“Ya her! The captain of the Royal Guard! She’s only the meanest, toughest, monster in the entire underground she’s gonna kick all the dirty humans in the face” he praised his brown eyes flashing with deep admiration.

Frisk smiled unknowingly she didn’t understand what the Royal Guard was or a human but either way, it sounded way cooler than watching the passing storm.

The creature went to continue on his journey but stopped abruptly when she didn’t follow “Yo! You coming or what?

“But I don’t know you,” something told her it wasn’t wise to follow strangers.

“Yeah but I don’t know you either so um, I’ll introduce myself I’m Monster Kid but one day I’m gonna be Monster Captain just like Undyne” he said proudly puffing out his chest and stamping his legs “and since your cool enough to know about her greatness your cool enough to tag along! If you’re lucky she may touch her face” he squealed his tail swishing around happily of the thought.

Unsure she followed taking one last glance of the frozen wasteland behind her maybe if she went back now Sans wouldn’t notice her absence but if she didn’t go she may never learn about this Undyne. “Sure” she nodded tagging along by his side “My names Frisk, Frisk Aster” she smiled making her first friend in this supposed danger-ridden world.

MK’s eyed widen in recognition but left the information alone “Come on Undyne’s coming through soon. I got her entire patrol shift memorized” he smiled boastfully sure no one else was as dedicated as he. “And if we're lucky, like one in a million lucky, maybe we’ll see her fight a human.”

Only if Frisk realized the irony of situation maybe she would’ve listened to Sans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter will be so much less calm and soothing than this one cause it has the bestest greatest character in the world UNDYNE  
> And her chapter is soo much better but I couldn't just jump to her with an explanation so think of this as the calm for the intense fish spear STORM z_(-o-)_z


	5. Enter Undyne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Undyne comes in and well she Undyne what do you think is going to happen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The storm shall start honestly I loved this chapter and tried to make it funny I hope you think it is too not many people understand my humor ;-;

“Before I was born” Monster Kid started as they walked upon the slippery stones from the seas of water surrounding them while a large castle twinkled in the distance. “No, they day I was born” he started again stronger this time “A human fell into the underground. It was an ordinary day just as any other mothers and fathers going to work, brothers taking their siblings to school, and the breeze in Snowdin was as crisp as ever.”

Monster Kid swallowed “Nothing was different everyone was just LIVING” he empathized. “That is” he pause misery passing over his eyes “until the fourth human appeared from the ruin doors.”

He stopped suddenly gazing over the water “The human looked exactly how they do in the books; dust covered hands, a smile dripping with malice, and naturally those cold beaded eyes devoid of all mercy.”

Frisk shivered both from the chill of the water lapping her shoes and vivid imaginary flashing in her mind it was strangely familiar.

“Monsters are strong you know” he continued a glossed look to his eyes, “They tell us that in school a monster soul is made of love, hope, and compassion and that is what makes us better than humans.”

He laughed somberly dipping his head lower “Better than humans” he repeated. “Better but not stronger” MK spat bitterly “My father he was one of the Snowdin Sentries, he was on leave to take care of his new child, me.”

He sat down absentmindedly swinging his legs over the ocean lost in his own sea of sorrow “My father left when he heard the human was coming for Snowdin having killed eleven monsters and blinded a twelfth. Ma begged him not to go but he had to protect us, everyone.”

“He met the human on the edge of Snowdin after a long and arduous battle all that remained was severed Orange soul” he swallowed harder tear rolling down his face as he looked at Frisk’s pitying expression “and a pile of dust.”

Frisk sat down next to him and pulled Mk tear ridden face unto her shoulder.

“My mother was devastated refusing to believe he had died and now, six years later, still sits by the door waiting for him to knock on the door, to come home. She panics whenever I go outside as though humans are around every corner” he chuckled weakly.

Frisk frowned and gazed over the ocean how could someone do such a thing hurt people they don’t even know? Murder someone over the simple fact they exist? It was wrong and injustice bringing rage into her soul. A growl rose in her throat Frisk decided that she HATES humans.

Frisk looks down on MK who was still sniffling her hands preoccupied consoling the grieving monster. Ignoring the fire set a flame in her throat she state powerfully “Hey, that’s why Undyne’s here to punch all the dirty smelly humans in face” she punctuated thrusting her fist in front of her.

She didn’t know if what she said was helpful but judging by the renewed smile on MK’s face it was a job well done.

“Yo, sorry for crying like that although your shoulder is really squishy in a good way” he rushes blushing afraid he offended the monster not everyone is a reptile.

He stands up and looks until the distance which was a blackened void the only light source being the sparkling crystals embedded in the cavern walls. “Undyne should be coming in any…” he stopped as large metallic banging pounded against the rock. Frisk swears she can hear the earth cracking from the force.

The pounding stops abruptly when two glowing eyes appear in the darkened gaze. Silence settles before an echoing ring replaces the short burst of unsettling peace.

The ring stops and an indistinguishable muffed voice comes from the other end. While the voice droned on MK and Frisk gave each other a weaken smile hearts still thumping from the sudden appearance of the clanking creature.

The glowing eyes narrow “What” the voice asked disbelievingly.

Frisk face crumbles into annoyance as the mysterious shadowy figure decides to continue with a one-sided conversation.

“No I haven’t seen a human, besides shouldn’t you have seen one first?

“Ah huh, yeah sure blame your brother”

“And bring those reports to me tomorrow or your @$$ is grass” they huffed followed by the sound of a small object hitting the water.

“No good lazy-sentry-if-it-wasn’t-for-your-scores-you’d-already-be-fire skeleton” the voice growled stomping towards the children.

Frisk’s eyes widen this creature looked nothing like the brothers or MK having vibrant red hair and thick scales, matched with large golden eyes.

“Undyne” MK whispers in awe as she glances at the two of them.

She passes them nonchalantly as though gawking children are part of her daily routine. Although her eyes lingered on Frisk for just a moment longer before a razor tooth grimace crossed her face. When Undyne was a few paces away from a long glowing spear highlighted in blue magic appeared.

Frisk who was oddly comforted by the weapon stated put gaping stupidly as it reminded her of Sans soft magic. Mk who was luckily not too dazed quickly tackled Frisk to the ground as the spear launched prepared to tear at her soul.

“Yo! Watch out you almost speared my friend” MK called out in shock.

“Friend?” Undyne growled pointing another spear in between Frisk’s eyes “Humans aren’t friends kid, go home” she commanded striding forward.

“Human?” Mk shock staring at Frisk with a hint of betrayal who responded with mild confusion back.

“Yes, a human” she stated impatiently gripping the spear harder boring into Frisk’s eyes.

MK frowned and glanced at frisk terrified eyes to Undyne’s murder one before slouching in defeat. “Hey, I’m sorry but I-I gotta go home. It was nice meeting you” he said nervously before sprinting towards Snowdin.

For a long an awkward moment Undyne moved unflinchingly watching Frisk before bringing the spear back by her body.

“You’re supposed to run,” she said scratching the back of her head.

“Why,” Frisk asked taking the moment to stand up she didn’t even reach Undyne’s waist.

“Well um” she sputtered thrown off by the question “because I have to kill you.”

“Why?”

“Because you’re a human.”

“Why?”

“Why are you a human? I don’t know! Why am I humoring you should be DYING HUMAN SCUM.” She yelled in frustration wasn’t here to be questioned on her morals!

Undyne smiled evilly no, not evilly just crazily since the fish definitely had a screw loose. A fish that had dozens of magically arrows that so happened to have a screw loose that is. Seeing this situation isn’t the best predicament to be in she took the opportunity to run.

“Hey, you little punk get back here and fight!” She screamed chasing after her metal clanking echoing in and out of her head. Frisk dodged the pears somehow getting by with a few tears to her clothes miraculously coming out unscathed.

“Stop running” she cried outraged bounding towards the human child quickly overtaking her. Frisk huffed not used to running for such a long stretched confused, frightened, and terribly hungry. She didn’t get to eat anything maybe she should’ve waited for Sans to fix her something.

“ah,” she squeaked slipping head over heels after skidding across rough patches of moss and muddy water. Frisk sniffled, tears rimming her large eyes determined to look strong even though she busted up her head and peeled a layer of skin off her elbows.

“Finally” Undyne declares looming over Frisk mud freckled face and her clothed soiled by unsanitary water “Finally, we can be one step closer to freedom,” she says brandishing a stronger spear.

Frisk shook she shouldn’t have left she wants to go home and snuggled into Sans’s fur lined hoodie until she forgets all about the flaming red headed monster.

“Don’t look so sad” Undyne ordered frowning slightly “Trust me it’s for the best, down here monsters they’ll tear you limb from limb for what your race has done.”

She closes her eyes and takes a deep breathe pointing the spear at Frisk’s head. The sound of waves slapping against the rocks and a short burst of breaths fill the soundless void.

“This is me giving you mercy” she nods affirmatively convincing herself more than Frisk. “Close your eyes it will all be over soon” she soothes but it comes out like grating metal.

Frisk closed her eyes pretending to burrow in pine filled scent with hints of lavender and mint that she came to identify as Sans.

She tricked herself into pretending it was Sans’s protective blue magic tussling her hair. Pretending it was his voice that said “Thanks for giving your soul for the kingdom. Be brave human and look at the face of death.”

Who knew it came in the face of blue armored fish?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have the next chapter all written already so I could post it today if peoples wants but I probably just going to post it on Monday cause cliffhangers are fun!


	6. Dangerously Defensive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk is useless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter?!!!! Yep, three months later and I'm still writing this trash;-;  
> So for the people who are for some reason invested in Frisk and this landfill here is the next installment

Frisk wasn't brave she was scared and would rather be anywhere else than the place where a crazed fish is pointing a spear at her head with an intent to kill.

"I just want to go home" she whimpered fat tears lined with red rolling down her eyes.

"There's no way out here" she growled, "This is the death you sentenced us too and you shall suffer the same fate."

"I just want to go home!" Frisk shouted reddened tears falling angerly from her face into a thick sticky puddle around her.

She didn't see Undyne's arrow pierce her soul but she did see the small red barrier that formed around her. The spear fortunately dissipated upon contact with the glowing shield.

"A mage!" Undyne exclaimed throwing her head back in a crazed laugh "I just got made a fool by a seven-year-old mage! For that human, you will pay" she smirked summoning dozens upon dozen of spears "NGAH" she roared the arrows beating on the already weak barrier.

Frisk could only watch like a squatting duck as cracks appeared on the barrier. As the fortieth spear hit the barrier shattered only to have the arrow stop dead millimeters away from the bridge fo her nose.  Then the forty-first stopped and the forty-second all the way up to the sixty-sixth arrow. It was at the point Undyne's crazed smiled melted into a fearful confusion.

"How?" Undyne shook her head in disbelief "no seven-year-old mage is this strong magically heck no seven-year-old monster is that strong!"

Frisk watched as the arrows flipped towards Undyne getting the awful feeling she got caught up in something she'd rather no be in. When the arrowed launched MK crawled up from behind using his head to nudge Frisk along.

"Yo hurry up and move while she's distracted" he urged as she crawled to her feet. She felt exhausted.

"You're doing that" she signed nodding her head to the storm of stolen spears swirling around Undyne.

"I'm Flattered but I can barely summon a spike attack. Na it's just the local sentry I knew you weren't human when you used that magic, humans cant use magic 'til there twelve" he stated looking relieved. 

Frisk collapsed behind a rock feeling as though all her energy was siphoned from her body. Mk laughed falling along her "Magic drains your soul if you don't use it often eventually your soul will form a magical resistance to stop it from taking from your physical reserves" Frisk was sure this kid eats texts books.

Frisk peeked out over the rocks watching Undyne slash angrily at the foreign arrows. In a fit of rage, she screamed "ENOUGH" as hundreds of spears split from the grown making the rebellious arrows fall dead in the air.

"COME OUT AND FIGHT LIKE A REAL MONSTER" Undyne hollered but empty space her hairs fraying at the sides. Did Frisk say she had a screw lose what she really meant was all of them!?

Obliging to her request a monster appeared in a flourish of glowing blue light. Clad in a blue hoodie an ominous shadow fell over the monster's face. Even from behind the rock Frisk could feel the dark clouds of anger that rolled off her protector. The monster tilted his head his hand lazily drifting through the air leaving tendril of magic sparkling behind. With his other hand placed firmly in his pocket and posture in a comfortable slouch, he gave off an eerily calm appearance. That is until his abyssful sockets gazed upon an unsuspecting monster, in this case, Undyne.

The skeleton lifted his head the glowing water playing dangerously on his skull.  **"didn't anyone teach you any manners"** he asked a cheerful smile growing on his face revealing a row of sharp teeth.

"Sans?" Undyne called out just as shocked as Frisk about his new demeanor. 

Continuing Sans snapped his fingers and several dragon-headed-skulls appeared in the air  **"you forgot the most basic rule"**  he frowns his brow furrowing in dissappointment.

"Sans!" The fish shouted pointing her spears defensively at the floating heads.

 **"you forgot to say please"**  he pouted a whining tone curbing his voice  **"maybe"**  he pondered shaming his arms towards the ground with Undyne following soon after,  **"maybe, I  S H O U L D  T E A C H  Y O U  A  L E S S O N"** he growled his left eye setting a flame.

before Undyne could even pick herself up glowing magic rimmed around her body as she was thrown across the wall. Sans who hadn't moved more than an inched stifled a yawn as she was thrown back yet again this time bones cracking from the broken rocks.

Undyne finally getting a turn throw a barrel cade of spears which was destroyed in a small wave of a hand the blaster turning the arrows to dust. The 'fight' went on like this for a few more rounds Sans never moving more than a wave of a hand a bored expression crawling onto his face.

Frisk frowned Sans didn't seem to be even trying and Undyne is supposed to be one of the strongest monsters. "Are you sure she's the bestest" she questioned pointedly to MK.

Mk shook his head low "She's holding back Undyne can kill most monsters in a few hits. When fighting defensively she has to pace herself or she may dust the monster by one misplaced attack. Besides Sans has on of the lowest attack outputs of all the sentries he'd tire out before doing any real damage."

"Show it's all a show?"

"Exactly! It's a sparing battle it's the ultimate test of manners from forming the attack patterns, the damage dealt, and length of the attack" he nodded following the battle closely.

"ENOUGH" Undyne shouted ending their side conversion Sans blaster cracked and dispersed from her arrows. Lunging off the wall green magic, dust, and water splayed from her warpath. "Time to give up" She growled swing a spear wear Sans occupied most of the battle.

Shocked by the sudden speed Sans sidestepped the attacked kicking his foot out causing Undyne's legs to fall out from under her. Her chin crashing onto the rocks Sans forcefully grabbed her frills and pulled her up painfully to his face. **"i'd ask you please not attacked the kid"** he growled digging his clawed fingers into the thin flaps of her fins.

"Humans don't deserve mercy" she screamed partially from pain, partially from desperation.

Sans flinched **"she's my kid don't call her such things"** he spat.

"Your Kid?"

 **"yes,"** he hissed his lights glowing brighter.

"She's so fleshy."

Sans pulled away a blue flush creeping to his cheeks. 

"Oh" Undyne frowned "I'm sorry I forgot that you were" she fidgeted nervously.

"it's fine" he cut her off curtly putting a hand above his where his soul would be in an ashamed manner "i just don't want my kid to get killed because her father's a freak y'know?"

"I'm sorry Sans I was just..."

"hopeful" he finished laughing as though he wasn't just murderously defensive.

"Yeah..." Undyne admitted frills dropping before joining the laughter. "I never knew you could move so fast only if you were always in defensive daddy mode" she laughed.

"yeah well sorry i'd *tried* to kill ya" he chuckled wryly scratching the back of his skull.

"I forgive you I did just try to kill you kid" she stated like it was an already old joke and not a fresh wound committed only moments ago. "Speaking of which where is the little bugger she's a fast one," she said to Sans who shrugged in response.

Crawling out from the rock Frisk approached Undyne timidly "Sorry uh..."

"Frisk" Sans nodded.

"Yeah sorry, Frisk you understand right?" Undyne pleaded giving a sharp yellow toothy smile her eyes now forgiving and somewhat sane.

Frisk gapped at the large blue fish "Mk was RIGHT! You're so cool you were like pow, and punch and when you crashed" Frisk gushed understand why Undyne had so much praise.

Sans smiled Frisk's approval calming the last of his nerves. Before departing he gave one last glare at Undyne and whispered lowly **"if you tell anyone."**

Undyne raised her hands "I won't guards honor" she pledged before parting ways glowing yellow eyes melting into unlit rocks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, I will keep going if you guys still like this sigh so much trash to write SO LITTLE TIME!  
> Anyway, next chapter will be super cheerful cause I NEVER LIE! (and that certainly wasn't sarcasm either.)


	7. Worlds Beyond our Stars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't keep track of time, welp here an update and it's small cause im too tired to lazily proof read this so uh idk whatever i usually write.

Sans smiled melting quite comfortably into the semi moldy couch. 

 _this is nice_ he thought to himself bathing in the smoke streaming from the kitchen. If he had to vote whether it was the kid or Papyrus that burned the dinner welp the answer was a bit to obvious.

"OF COURSE I MEANT TO DO THAT LITTLE ROCK THE BURNING OF THE FOOD MAKES YOU NICE AND STRONG HOW DO YOU THINK SANS CAN STAND DRINKING ALL THOSE KETCHUP BOTTLES IF IT WEREN'T FOR MY EXCELLENT COOKING" he laughed merrily. "ANYWAYS HUMAN I HAVE TO ADD A FEW SECRET INGREDIENTS SPECIAL TO THE GREAT PAPYRUS PERHAPS I SHOW YOU WILL YOU AS YOUR ENTHUSIASM GROWS" he chuckled attempting to hide his embarrassment.

Taking her cue to leave Frisk decided to take residence with her favorite skeleton. "Sans" she signed tapping his skull making sure he was paying attention "what are stars?"

"uh," darn this is like the third most hated conversion in the underground which consist of birth, souls, and of course the stars. For the stars always always lead to the talk of the war _the war._

"Well" she egged tilting her head to the side her red tipped hair glowing with excitement.

"they are a lot things depends on who you ask" he tried to evade.

"Well am asking you" she signed squeaking out a small laugh in the end.

Sans signed "They, They are the Fallen."

"Fallen?"

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

While laying down in hidden clove embedded in waterfall Sans mused one of his many thoughts. "what happens when we die?"

**"What do you mean son?"**

"i mean what happens after, after dusting is there nothing do we just stay here? until the last monster passes and no one remembers us?

**"I can't say what happens with humans but with monsters we become something beautiful. When we die our physical form turns to dust correct? But what happens to our magic, our souls?"**

"It vanishes forever?"

**"Heh now son you should know better what is the law of conservation of matter?"**

"it can't be created nor destroyed" he answer automatically recalling the countless books in which he had read.

**"So where does it go?"**

"i don't know" he frowned.

 **"Well it's really simple actually nothing fancy we become the stars"** he smiles his lights taking on a solemn purple hue.

"the crystals in waterfall" Sans said taken aback well that puts a whole new meaning on his place doesn't it?

**"No stars are a forgotten beauty pardoned only to a few like myself. One the surface when dark drapes over the land specks of lights fill the midnight sky. Balls of eternal fire, some white, blue, green, any color you can think of watched done upon us. When we were on the surface it was clear where we went; entities made of little fire the same the burns in our very souls, they speckle the sky as our dust crosses the earth!"**

"how do you know its true?"

Gaster's lights darken  **"Because during the three days the war lasted the stars went _Black_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter we be whenever the heck I remember and as usual will be super happy hah.


	8. Long ago...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flash backs of the war

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt inspired to write this chapter rather soon than six months from now so uh here it is hope you like this fablous trash and improper grammar that is ever so annoying.

Frisk lights flashed gold "War" she lightly traced into her palms she was vaguely familiar with the concept and judging by Sans expression there was nothing delightful about the topic.

He looked away he was alive during the war not that he actually fought in it he was no more than two. Enough to remember blurred memories of what he called Mom, feel of sun sinking into his marrow, and and his eyes darkened. Why couldn't he be like other monsters forget the surface why did he have to remember just enough that the memories could still crave bitterness into his chest. 

"war is not a common word among monsters" he winced "monsters are peaceful we were designed for harmony our claws, magic, teeth they were all meant for protection, not murder, and certainly not genocide. war is a human word to them something of honor of freedom something to be proud of but let me tell you kid there is nothing glorious about war."

Frisk narrowed her eyes there was that word again Human she only heard it other from two others before; MK and Undyne both times with sorrow and anguish. "What happened to the human Sans?"

Never had she heard such bitter laughter escape from his grin "you're asking the wrong question is not about what happened to them but rather what happened to us."

* * *

 

Long ago two races ruled the Earth, Humans and Monsters.

And together they lived in complete harmony.

The monsters however were slowly dying from extinction unable to defend themselves from the local wildlife.

Pitying the Monsters the Humans sent their best warriors to defend the last remaining monster kingdom recruiting the strongest of the children teaching them how to fight. 

Grateful the King and Queen returned the favor gifting the Humans with a long held secret,  _magic._

Confused by human costumes they picked those closest to monstrosity.

Those with Kindness were gifted with Healing

Those with Patience were gifted with Protection

Those with Bravery were gifted with Speed

Those with Perseverance were gifted with Hope

Those with Integrity were gifted with Agility

Those with Justice were gifted with Strength

And the last and seventh gift of magic to humanity was never understood. A ruby red soul only given to those nearly unchangeable in their ways. The only gift given to a completely human trait called Determination. 

Because of these gifts between the races they became codependent on each other.

Every humans was assigned to a monster

Every monster was given a human

Together they lived in harmony for thousands of years

The humans had hundreds of wars but never with Monsters

For the monsters were innocent pure and the humans were not

Over time the monster and humans had evolved Monsters with Determination and Blood

Humans with glowing eyes and upside down souls

The humans and monsters were one

So much so A new race appeared neither human nor monster.

A creature with immense strength cable of both great violence and peace, in other words a god

A god forged when monster absorbs a human soul in grief of losing their loved one

Amazed the humans did the same only to find that it was impossible

Fearful the humans attacked the monsters demanding that they could also acquire their souls

The monsters refused remembering the humans destructive properties what would happen if the power got in the wrong hands

Greedy the humans slaughter all the monsters looking for a soul to possess

For three days and nights the monsters retaliated only cable of staving off their inevitable defeat

The world was covered in an ocean of dust and the sky rained crimson

A factions of humans retaining some sort of mercy in their souls gathered the last of the shatter monster kingdom and in effort to save them sealed them in a mountain with a powerful spell.

It is there the monsters are trapped only ten percent of there previous number locked from the world they once knew

It was than the humans gave one last gift to the monsters Hope that one day they can live together in peace but until then we have to wait

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next we will hear Sans perpective and not just a run down tale.


End file.
